Since She Came
by vampirewannabe24
Summary: It's Bella's first day of school at Forks High, but what happens when Edward caves and bites her in biology? I don't know, I guess you have to read to find out. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: YAAAAA!! I'm starting another story!! WWWWWWOOOOO!! R&R please!! i like reviews! and just so you know, ssc stands for my story title so i dont get my storys mixed up.**_

_**I dont own this. tear**_

E POV

I had heard about the new girl coming to the school. Isabella Swan. Or Bella, as she liked to be called.

I hadn't actually seen her yet, in real life anyway. I saw her in almost everyone's head. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and a heart-shaped face. She was very pretty.

Me and my family got to the lunchroom and went to the line. The cafeteria was almost empty because we get there fast.

We got our food and sat down. No one ate anything, it was just for show. Vampires don't eat.

I just stared at the ceiling while everyone else talked and the rest of the student body flowed into the room.

I don't try to read minds often, but sometimes I slip occasionally.

_Man, she's so hot!! I wonder what it'll take to…_

I stopped after that. Mike was getting too much into detail about it. I suppressed a shudder so my family wouldn't ask.

Other than the new girl, nothing was really new.

Alice was worrying over Jasper, who was eyeing a girl hungrily.

I kicked him in the leg to make sure he wouldn't kill her. He looked ashamed.

I heard Jessica and Bella talking over at a nearby table.

"Who are they?" Bella asked, referring to us.

"Oh, those are the Cullen's, but they only talk to each other," Jessica scoffed.

"Oh."

"Who's the one with the bronze hair?" I smirked, knowing that Bella was asking about me.

"Oh, that's Edward, but don't waste your time, he doesn't date." _She's already crushing on the Cullen's. Figures. I don't even know why everyone thinks she's so great. She's not even pretty._

I wanted to slap Jessica for thinking those things about Bella. She couldn't even stand up for herself because she didn't know.

"Hey Edward, is the new girl any danger to us?" Emmett asked. My whole family turned to look at me.

"Let me check."

I turned my body part way to where she was sitting and focused my mind on her.

Nothing.

She was talking to Jessica and then she looked at me. Her deep brown eyes met with mine. I quickly turned around to meet the gaze of 4 topaz pairs of eyes.

"She's not a problem," I muttered, and got up to leave. I felt the whole cafeterias eyes on me.

_I don't get why every girl likes him, he's not that great…_

I laughed quietly as Mike glared at me. I went to the biology to wait out the last of lunch period.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

I sat in the biology room waiting for class to start and thinking. Why couldn't I read her mind? It's never happened before.

Soon, my classmates started arriving. I sat there, ignoring their thoughts and the blood lust for them.

Everyone was in the classroom, so I was surprised when the door opened.

_It's Bella._

_She seems nice._

_Man, she is sooo hot!_

I ignored Mikes comment and turned to look at her. I met a pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes. They widened as soon as they met mine, then quickly moved them elsewhere.

She was going to be in this class. I moved my binder to my side of the small table, since the seat next to me was the only available one in the room.

Bella started to walk to the front of the class room to meet with the teacher. As soon as she passed me, a most inviting smell reached me.

I lurched forward and bit her neck.

She fell unconscious immediately. Her sweet tasting blood filled my mouth, but not for long when I had realized what I had done.

B POV

I walked into the biology room and looked around. Mike and Angela were in this class, that was good. But then I saw HIM.

Edward Cullen.

I got lost in his topaz eyes for a moment before realizing what I was supposed to do.

I started walking to the front of the room, then, blacking out from a sharp pain in my neck, but not before thinking _'stupid vampire'_.

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I bet you wern't expecting that!! I guess you just have to wait for the next chapter... yes, I'm evil... but just you wait... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Ok, this is a short chapter and I'm very dissapointed in myself. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy it anyway._**

**_I don't own this._**

EPOV

Oh, shit… (Pardon my French. And yes… I hate swearing)

Now what? The only thing I could do.

I ran to the door and locked it. Blocking it I turned to my peers.

Some were starring at Bella, and some were staring at me. But, some hadn't even noticed yet. The ones who were staring at me had wide eyes. I mentally prepared myself for what I had to do.

I was about to attack when there was a soft knock at the door.

_Edward, let me in. _

Alice's thoughts came to me as if she was speaking. She must've had a vision. I opened the door so she could slip in quickly, and then locked it again.

"Let's get this over with," she muttered,

"K."

_I'll take the front half._

I nodded and we started.

It took longer than I would've liked, considering you have to take enough blood out of their systems, or they will turn into one of us.

There were screamers, but we finished them first.

I looked into a frightened girl's eye and couldn't help but whisper sorry in her ears before I took away her one and only life.

My next "victim", Mike Newton, looked like he was going to puke.

_Mommy!_

That was his last thought before I bit him, but as soon as I did I grimaced. He tasted awful! I sucked his blood as long as could stand until I released and spit it out. Ew.

After about 7 hellish minutes, the horrible deed was done. I looked over at Alice and met her now crimson eyes. They were filled with pain.

"Thank you," I murmured. "I'm sorry." She whimpered and looked away.

I turned and started to pick up the bloodless bodies to hide them, but a faint sound stopped me.

A heartbeat.

BPOV (I know, you're all waiting for this)

I laid shock still while the two vampires killed every human in the room. Curse me smelling so good! It's what caused all of this. I shouldn't have come here. I ruined everything for them. I shouldn't have come…

Edward froze. I think he heard it…

A heartbeat.

_**A/N: Yes, once again short, but I didn't like writing about them killing everyone, ew. And yes, major cliffy... hehehehehe. And don't worry, I will eventually make B's POV longer, once we get more into the story. Review please! They make me happy and I write when I'm happy, not when Im sad... I luv you guys!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry I havn't updated!! But I will more often because... IT'S SUMMER!! YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_**

**_This is the last time I'm going to say this because it makes me feel bad... I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!_**

Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I started searching the room. As I went to the left, the sound weakendm so I turned and went the opposite way.

Thump… thump…

It was getting louder…

Thump.. thump.. thump..

And… quicker?

Thump thump thump thump…

I heard faint breathing

I finally saw the person

It was…

_**(Can you guess?? I was thinking of leaving it here, but that would be to short and I love you guys!!)**_

It was Mike Newton. _**(HAHAHA! I bet you weren't expecting that, huh?? On with the story!!)**_

I was about to finish him, but Alice stopped me.

"I think he should become one of us, It would be fun to have a new member of the family."

"But it's Newton," I protested, saying his name with as much venom in my voice as possible. "You wnat him to be changed?"

"Just to see what he's like. If we don't like him, we can send him away."

"If you say so." Never bet against Alice. I made my way over to Mike and lifted him up. As I turned I saw Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie standing in the doorway.

"We'll clean up," said Jasper, gravely. I nodded and ran out of the room, with Mike in my hands. I couldn't stand to face the people I had just betrayed.

It was all _her_ fault. If she hadn't come here, none of those people would be dead, my families secret wouldn't be at stake. Mine and Alice's eyes would still be topaz…

Since she came… my life, if you can call it that, has been turned around.

**BPOV**

I waited as Edward made his way over to the still breathing Mike Newton. I waited as the rest of his family showed up before he left.

Oh, no.

They were coming over here.

"Bella," Alice started, "We know you can hear us." I slowly got up from the floor and looked at her red eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I muttered, before I ran out of the room at lightening speed.

_**A/N: BAM!! Another chapter! Arn't you proud? BTW, have you read the Host?? It's freaking amazazing! Not as good as the Twilight series of course, but still awesome!! Review PLEASE!! When I'm done with this story, and me other one, I have two more story ideas!! But I'll tell you later...**_


End file.
